Hidden love
by DarkWind13
Summary: Jumba and Pleakley have been dating and decides to tell the Ohana. Rated just to be safe, Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch or any of its characters. It discusses their pairing so don't read it if you don't want to.


~Alright, this is just a cute little thing I came up with because I think they're a cute couple. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. Please don't post rude comments about their gender and remember that this is a public site so please keep all comments respectful. Criticism is appreciated, just keep it respectful.~

Jumba and Pleakley were home alone. Nani was at work and Lilo and Stitch were at hula practice. Jumba looked at Pleakley, who was reading one of his many magazines. They've been secretly dating for a couple months, but they didn't have the courage to tell the ohana.

"So, I guess we have to tell them sometime." Pleakley said, not daring to look up from his magazine. He knew that his idea would cause a confrontation with Jumba, as it wasn't the first time they had this conversation but it hurt Pleakley to hide his feelings from the rest of the family.

"What if they don't accept us?" Jumba asked, frustrated, "Everything is going so well here!"

"You know they will. We're their family." Pleakley reassured. Jumba held his boyfriend's hand.

"You really think it's time we told them?" He asked. Pleakley nodded.

"I know you really don't want to," He explained, "and I'm worried about how they'll react to but our relationship can't last if we need to keep it a secret. I don't want to lose our love, Jumba." Pleakley was crying now.

"Shh, don't cry, if it means that much to you we can tell them." Jumba promised. Pleakley hugged him close.

" What if they don't accept it though?" Pleakley asked.

"We'll break the rules." Jumba replied, knowing that he has to protect Pleakley.

The pair shared a kiss. Though it wasn't their first kiss, it felt that way to them. It was simple, yet sweet. Suddenly they were interrupted by a little girl's giggling. Jumba and Pleakley jumped back, startled and saw Lilo giggling and Stitch covering his eyes.

"We didn't expect you two back so soon." Pleakley started, unsure of how to respond.

"Class ended early, I didn't know that you were a couple!" Lilo replied.

"We wanted to keep it a secret. We didn't want to upset anyone." Pleakley continued.

"Don't worry, I think it's cute." Lilo replied.

"Stitch... approve." Stitch agreed. The couple smiled.

"Come on Stitch, let's practice our hula and give them some time alone." Lilo suggested and practically dragged the furry little creature to their room. When the two youngest members of the family were out of earshot, Jumba and Pleakley laughed.

"What were we so worried about?" Jumba laughed.

"I guess we should have trusted our family more." Pleakley replied.

"We still need to tell Nani." Jumba reminded him. Pleakley held his hand.

"She'll be here anytime, we can tell her together." Pleakley reassured. It was a fairly tense couple of moments before Nani came in.

"Can we talk?" Pleakley asked nervously.

"What did you break?" Nani sighed getting her laundry ready.

"Nothing." Jumba replied.

"Than what's wrong?" Nani asked, giving them her full attention.

"Well... How do we put this..." Jumba stuttered. Little did they know, a little blue experiment was walking into the kitchen to get a snack.

"Jumba and Pleakley... Love each other." Stitch explained cheerfully.

"Stitch! You weren't supposed to say that!" Lilo yelled after her friend, though she couldn't hide her laughter.

"Oh, is that all?" Nani asked. Jumba and Pleakley nodded.

"You're not upset with us?" Pleakley asked. "From what I read of Earth customs..." Nani laughed.

"Look, we're family, it really doesn't bother me that you two are dating and from the sounds of it, Lilo and Stitch don't mind." Nani explained.

"We don't." Lilo promised.

"Stitch... approves." Stitch reminded.

The ohana smiled; though it didn't happen the way they planned it, it felt good to not have to keep any more secrets.

~Alright, sorry if I got Stitch's speaking patterns wrong, I tried to make it as similar as I could. Again, please don't make any rude comments about the idea that they're the same gender. Also, does anyone know if there's a shipping name for this pairing?~


End file.
